


Maybe

by TheFifthDollanganger



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Annie - Freeform, Family, Musicals, Singing, Songfic, Tragedy, Young!Ciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFifthDollanganger/pseuds/TheFifthDollanganger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian often wonders if his young master grieves over the loss of his parents. He gets his answer in a rather touching manner. Young!Ciel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

"Young Master?" Sebastian inquired as he came into the room to bring said boy his afternoon tea and cake. The child demanded tea and sweets at a certain time every day (oddly enough, it was not when anyone else would have tea) so it had become a habit for Sebastian to bring him said things every day without the young Phantomhive needing to ask. The demon had only been serving his master for a few months, but there was already a bond growing between them. It wasn't a romantic or friendly bond, not even a parental one. It was more like mutual respect and understanding, but that suited the two of them quite nicely.

Sebastian looked around the room, but there was no small, eyepatched boy anywhere in sight. He sighed. "Oh no, I hope you haven't gone and gotten yourself kidnapped again. That would be the third time this month!" The butler opened the door to the office a little wider so he could see inside better. The room appeared to be like that of the office of a grown businessman, not a ten year old. The office was kept very professional looking, with no childish things on the walls or toys on the floor. In fact, Sebastian wasn't even sure his master owned any toys, even at his tender age. There wasn't even a single picture of the boy's deceased parents anywhere in the room. ' _Come to think of it_ ,' Sebastian remarked in his mind. ' _He never has mentioned his parents at all since we've known each other. He doesn't even show any signs that he's grieving, besides the fact that he never smiles._ '

A quiet tune suddenly came out of nowhere, pulling the servant out of his thoughts. He looked around, searching for the source of the music. There, on the office floor, was little ten year old Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Ciel was lying on his back, staring up at a framed picture of his parents he held in his small hands. He did not notice Sebastian at all, as he was completely lost in himself. Listening closer, Sebastian managed to decipher the words of the song.

" _Maybe far away,_

_Or maybe real near by._

_He may be pouring her coffee._

_She may be straightening his tie._

_Maybe in a house,_

_All hidden by a hill._

_She's sitting playing piano._

_He's sitting playing a bill._

_Bet you they're young._

_Bet you they're smart._

_Bet they collect things like ash trays and art._

_Bet you they're good._

_Why shouldn't they be?_

_Their one mistake was giving up me..._

_So... maybe now it's time_

_And maybe it's when I wake_

_They'll be there calling me baby_

_Maybe..._

_Bet you he reads._

_Bet you she sews._

_Maybe she's made me a closet of clothes._

_Maybe they're strict,_

_As straight as a line._

_Don't really care as long as they're mine..._

_So... maybe now this prayer's,_

_The last one of it's kind_

_Won't you please, come get your baby?_

_Maybe..._ "

As the song ended, Ciel brought the picture to his lips and gently kissed it. He rested the photo on his chest and hugged it tightly, silent. Sebastian smiled slightly at the tender action. "He does miss them." He whispered quietly. He realized that a spark of warmth and life was still in the boy, and he swore to himself to keep that alive, keep him alive.


End file.
